


A Kind of Fairytale

by Changing



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, Kid Fic, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changing/pseuds/Changing
Summary: Whenever Cass had bad dreams as a kid she turned to storybooks full of adventures. She dreamed to someday be a brave, strong knight, defending her kingdom and rescuing beautiful maidens.Though they aren't related, she really is her father's daughter.
Relationships: Captain of Corona's Guard & Cassandra (Disney), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	A Kind of Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure he has a million names by now, but I've named The Captain, Leon for my personal use. Feel free to steal if you like it too.
> 
> I guess this is implied eventual cassunzel. I just think it is an interesting look into what influenced Cass as a kid.

_Wind and trees rushed past the brave knight’s head as they darted through the forest. It was pitch black with only faint moonbeams providing any sense of direction. Still, he pushed on fueled by his mission: to save the long lost princess. But first, they had to get away from a swarm of ruffians who had just been swindled out of a pound of gold by the clever man._

_He spotted a cave up ahead and pushed to get there and find an opportunity to hide when suddenly the path came to a sharp end. The cave was across a massive cliffside. The knight skidded to a stop just in time to prevent running right off the edge._

_The crowd of thugs were closing in. The cliffside extended out as far as he could see in either direction. With no-where else to turn the knight decided--_

“Cassandra!” Suddenly broken from her imagination, she gasped, slamming her book closed and quickly shoving it under the pillows and blowing out the candle as fast as she could.

The door swung open and her father walked in with a gruff huff of air. “I said lights out an hour ago, what are you still doing up?” His tone riddled with the sharp demands of a man in power.

The dark haired girl looked away sheepishly. “I couldn’t sleep,” The small voice insisted.

The Captain gave a sharp look. Cass snuck a peek up at the man and immediately looked away again, shaking. 

After a moment, he sighed. “Why couldn’t you sleep?” He asked, softer now as he moved to relight the candle on the table and sit near the foot of her bed.

Cass drew her knees up to her chest under the covers with an uncertain look on her face. The Captain wasn’t so certain either.

Despite Cassandra being in Corona for nearly 2 years, Leon still wasn’t sure how to be around her. He recalled how his father had raised him like a drill sergeant, which for him, made sense. The man had been Captain himself raising two boys on his own. Keeping them in line kept the household whole.

Though Leon had appreciated his father's lessons ultimately, he still had no idea how to raise a young girl. Being rough never seemed to make things better or easier, but what else could he do?

Out of the awkward silence, he tried to make sense of things. “Bad dreams?”

When they’d first arrived, she had been plagued with nightmares, hardly ever sleeping through the night. Leon stood guard, literally, for nearly a month before she settled in.

Her black waves swayed as she bobbed her head ‘yes’, her hazel eyes welling with tears.

That night it had started as bad dreams but they were quickly quelled by the stories of a dashing young knight sent to rescue a beautiful princess from a terrible fate. The bad dreams were always easily replaced by her own after reading.

No more voices telling her she wasn't any good, and any trace of being left behind was easily substituted as she pictured herself as the strong knights in gleaming armor protecting their kingdoms, going on daring quests and rescuing a beautiful maiden who often fell in love with their savior.

Leon sighed again, “Would a story help?”

Though he’d suspected it, Leon didn’t actually know the extent to which he was putty in her hands.

Cassandra sniffled at the suggestion and nodded enthusiastically before reaching for her book and handing it to the man.

He gave her a knowing look, silently implying he could see her intentions clearly "Alright then, little one. Get cozy." She shifted herself back under her blanket and against her pillow. Sniffling again, the only indication left of any tears, as he opened the book to where she’d left off and began to read.

_The knight decided he had no other choice but to jump and slide down the length of the cliffside. He landed hard at the base of the cliffs safe but far from where he wanted to be. At the cliff’s base he noticed a light coming from behind a rock._

_He approached the rock and along with the light a sweet song could be heard. The voice singing was gentle, certainly not a thug, ruffian or witch._

_The knight cautiously moved enough of the large rock to peek behind it. And sure enough, there was a beautiful young woman singing to herself stirring a pot over a firepit._

_He was so entranced by her he unintentionally slid forward and moved the rock loudly. Startled, the young maiden gasped and in the firelight, their eyes met._

Cassandra listened as intently as she could through a growing fog of sleep. Finally feeling safe enough in her new father's presence to put her small but mighty guard down. The Captain took notice and smiled warmly. Dropping the volume of his voice to slowly read the next two lines as his raven haired girl drifted off. 

Ultimately, Leon mused in an answer to himself, he would do what he could to keep her safe.

_The Knight saw a beautiful girl, and though she was afraid the young maid saw a possibility in this knight. He could be her only chance to escape the evil witch who kept her here; she saw freedom in his eyes and decided then and there to never look back._


End file.
